


Jim Kirk漫遊宇宙指南

by tardis67, writeonclara



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), 星際迷航
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis67/pseuds/tardis67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假如Jim Kirk要為生命、宇宙和一切寫上一本指南的話，他的序言將會是這樣的：</p><p>   <em>叫人認真對待的事情總會發生，但要是對一切都太較真，那生活還有甚麼意思呢？</em></p><p>又或者是：酒吧老闆Jim Kirk發現了外星人確實存在，就在其中一個決定炸掉地球的時候。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jim Kirk's Guide to the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994016) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 



> 作者的話:  
> 不一定非要看過《銀河系漫遊指南》才能看懂，但假如你沒看過就快去看看吧！
> 
> 譯者的話：  
> 《銀河系漫遊指南》是我很喜歡的小說，作者不但把兩條精彩的故事線的融合起來，還有Spirk！  
> 假如你還未看過《銀河系漫遊指南》，我妒忌你可以從零開始>

假如Jim Kirk要為生命、宇宙和一切寫上一本指南的話，他的序言將會是這樣的：  
_叫人認真對待的事情總會發生，但要是對一切都太較真，那生活還有甚麼意思呢？_

有好幾件稱得上重大的事件令Jim 得出以上結論，其中有三件事定義了Jim Kirk──

George Kirk去世了，十秒後，Jim Kirk出生了。  
Winona Kirk 與Frank結婚。

這幾件事引領了Jim的生命道路走向，路上包含了過多的酒精、天體物理學及數學的雙學位、一地破碎春心（當中有Jim自己的），還有一家叫作 _翻繩遊戲_ ，距離三藩市教會區一里的酒吧。

他的生活不算太差，卻不是他會選擇的。他對 _翻繩遊戲_ 沒意見，事實上， _翻繩遊戲_ 在他心中享有所有他努力賺來的事物的同等地位，問題只是它從未能令他心滿意足。

但據他所知，生活就只有這麼一種，他也無從改變。

生命的25年間，這個周四早上的十時正，James Tiberius Kirk 帶着糟糕的心情起床。他滾出被子，被他忘記脫下的靴子鞋帶絆到，撞上牆壁，詛咒該牆壁，發現他的小窗外有一個巨型得令人膽顫心驚的鑽頭，鑑定它為氣象探測氣球，然後走進浴室，喝上一加崙自來水，刷走嘴裡的陳年塵團。

他對流水嘰哩咕嚕地說：「驅逐令。」

Jim對鏡子苦澀地露齒微笑。所有牙齒還在，雖然有個極顯眼的黑眼圈。他試著做一個討好的表情，完全沒有討好他的倒影。好吧。刷牙。

他的腦海有些躁動不安，有件事試著游上水面。金錢。租金？是關於──不。啥都沒想起。他認真審視自己睡皺了的上衣和牛仔褲，只能聳肩，晃進廚房，對著他的咖啡機乾瞪眼。

那是個周四。一般來說，他不會在周四喝酒，因為 _翻繩遊戲_ 在周五挺熱鬧的。在工作時喝酒更是挺罕見的事情，但他清楚記得自己喝下了無數枝由熟客送上的啤酒。他為某件事燥動不已，某程度上解釋了他的黑眼圈。即使是在自家酒吧，Jim Kirk也會把自己搞進毆鬥事件裡。

「驅逐令。」他說。

二十秒後，他靠在自家酒吧的門上，以體重抵禦他那被惹惱了的房東和三個健碩的保安人員。一對看上去很尷尬的夫婦不安地站在他們身後。

「你別想得到她！」

「Jim。」Komack先生穩重地說，同時低調地打手勢要保安人員打開門，「你已經三個月沒交租了。我不是想冒犯你，出來吧。史密斯夫婦打算今天搬進來。」

「我有交租！」Jim吃力地說，堅定地把腳跟往下壓。保安推門，Jim與門板一起滑動。「你們這幫笨蛋換了郵箱都不告訴租客怎會是我的錯！？」

「租金不能遲於每月４號──」

「你們連轉寄地址都沒留下！是怎樣的蠢材──」

Komack先生高聲打斷Jim的長篇控訴：「假如你真的有交租，我們很樂意讓你搬回來。」

「但你才說了『史密斯夫婦打算今天搬進來』！」Jim咆哮着，手朝那對臉紅的夫婦揮舞。

Komack先生明顯地洩氣了，「啊，對。」  
  
「『啊，對』是甚麼意思？！」  
  
「就這樣。啊，對。關於那個。」  
  
Jim耐心地等着， _那個_ 到底是甚麼。周遭迎來一點寧靜。Komack先生小心翼翼地乾咳了一下。那對夫婦縮進了一個角落，低聲激辯。那三個保安掏出一疊卡牌。Jim怒瞪。

大家都全情投入各自的事務，以致沒人發現某高個子走進來了。

對於他其中一個最親近的朋友並不是 _百分百_ 人類的事，Jim大概會興致勃勃。這位朋友有個人類母親，但父親卻是來自一顆圍繞矮恆星波江座 40A運行的小行星。因此，Spock是個混血，一半血統屬人類，另一半無疑是源自瓦肯。

十二年前，他作出了一個錯誤的決定──為加深對母親文化的理解而來到地球。幸好，人類的外觀幾乎都是類瓦育的。他自稱是一名自由作家，令人信服，亦一直成功地「融入」地球的居民。事實上，他唯一不像人類的特點只有耳朵和綠色的血液。他有特別留心不在人類附近流血，但耳朵則沒甚麼可努力的空間。他以各式各樣的鴨舌帽蓋住他的耳朵，同時營造了他是全美國每隊棒球、足球和曲棍球隊伍球迷的形象。

直到目前為此，這是他唯一一個偽裝人類的把戲。

十二年後，他仍然被困在這個過份感性、多餘、不合邏輯的星球上，完全沒有返回家鄉的辦法。

直至今天。

「Jim。」

Jim轉身離開吧枱：「Spock！哈囉，你好嗎？總是很高興見到你。」

Spock點頭回應：「Jim。我們要談一下。」

「不能等嗎？我有客人在。」Jim假笑，揮舞手臂指向他的客人。他們回以揮手。

「不能。」

「說真的，Spock，我正在努力不被趕出去呢。」

Spock清楚地知道，宏觀一切， Jim會不會被趕出去是件微不足道的事。但他亦清楚明白人類對不合邏輯地依戀死物，包括他們用來休息的建築物。他低嘆了一下，輕得在場的人都沒發現，然後轉向Komack先生。雖然所有瓦肯人都有一定的心靈感應能力， Spock的能力更是出眾，但他沒費心用來對付Komack先生。相反，他只是看着對方。

整個宇宙都普遍地誤解了瓦肯人，以為他們沒有情緒。其實他們在所謂的「情緒」領域上的表現都相當不錯，他們只是寧可死死地壓制着。此時此刻， Spock強烈地覺得Komack先生需要離開。即使Komack先生渾身上下都是由嚴厲這兩個字組成，但在惱怒的瓦肯人面前，他也不禁萎靡不振了。

「你要求Jim在今天之內清空此處所，是否正確？」

「啊，對。正確。」

「你亦明白地球需要約23小時56分鐘沿自轉軸旋轉一圈，亦即一個地球日。」

Komack先生對Spock式邏輯很不習慣，但他沒發現錯誤，他點頭。

「那我提議你在繼續進行驅逐Jim的行動前，大可給他五地球分鐘。」

即使Komack先生強烈懷疑自己被耍了,他還是無法發現Spock的邏輯有任何謬誤。他回首看向在壞笑的保安和愈來愈不安的夫婦。

「咳，我—」

Spock瞪着他。

「就是說—」

Spock不像一般人類，他不需要常常眨眼，因為他就不是人類。起碼不是從頭到腳，而即使是屬於人類的部分也絕 _不一般_ 。

「好吧。」Komack先生咕噥。「只有十分鐘！」

「我感謝你。」Spock說。「或者你會更樂於選擇酒精飲料？ Jim。」

麻木地， Jim倒出幾杯啤酒，其中一杯是給自己的。

「多喝兩杯將是明智之舉， Jim。」Spock建議道。「而我，就要一杯巧克力牛奶，麻煩你。」

與Spock維繫了六年的友誼後, Jim已對這些荒謬的要求見怪不怪。他只當是又一個Spock惹人喜愛的怪癖。因此，[i]翻繩遊戲[/i]是三藩市唯一一家有巧克力牛奶的酒吧。他把玻璃杯推向Spock，Spock喝了一大口，好像他喝的是啤酒似的。

「你有甚麼想跟我說的？」

Spock用餐巾輕輕擦乾嘴巴，把玻璃杯推前，要求再添。「Jim，在你心目中，我是個值得信賴的人嗎？」

「這是哪門子的問題？」

「你的回答是至關重要的。」

「我當然信任你了。你是我最好的朋友。」

「我很高興你這樣說。我亦如此珍視你。」

Jim的心臟頓時在胸膛裡翻了個筋斗。Jim幾乎要以為Spock在向他 _告白_ 。這麼多年了──

「我並非人類。」

Jim眨眨眼。好吧，Spock是坦白了，即使不是他盼望的那種坦白。

「呃……Spock？」

「我很抱歉，那並不準確。我以為此描述能快速解釋情況，由於我們只有約8分23秒。事實上，我有一半基因來自人類，另一半來自瓦肯人。」

Jim喝了好大一口啤酒，好逃避回應。他為此悲傷，千真萬確。Spock是個如此理智的人。天才和瘋子之間是有清晰界限的，他猜想。  
當Spock沒進一步解釋時，Jim牽強地打趣：「你看起來可不像隻會捕獵的鳥兒。」

「你誤解了，我說瓦肯，不是鴉鳥。」

「瓦爾特？」  
「我亦並非德國汽車。」

「聽好了，Spock。你不可能真的指望我會相信你不完全是個人類，是半瓦肯還是甚麼鬼。在一個周四早上，我可受不了。話說回來，那瓦肯到底是甚麼？」

「瓦肯人為兩足動物，居住於第一象限內一顆環繞江波座矮星的小星球。」Spock解釋道，彷彿是在背誦百科全書。「瓦肯星氣候乾燥，氣溫通常達到但不超過於攝氏65度。我們遵循邏輯學家Surak的教誨生活，視情感為干擾理性的存在。」

「這可解釋了不少…」Jim喃喃地說，然後舉手制止了Spock繼續提供瓦肯的教科書版定義。他怒視酒吧內的一干人等，被逮個正著的他們嚇了一跳，馬上假裝他們在幹Spock自稱外星人前一刻的事情。「你是個外星人？」

Spock點頭。

Jim再次看向其他人，這次他大方地分享了他的懷疑之情。Komack先生非常忙碌地向自己的電話號碼發送虛假短信。三名保安誇張地駝着背玩起了潛烏龜。那對夫婦背向他們，縮在角落裡。

「Jim。」Spock的語氣帶一絲迫切。「地球即將毀滅。」

這太過了。 Jim大笑着搖頭，給自己倒上又一杯啤酒。「你幾乎就騙到我了，Spock。我可能真會上『你是個外星人』的當，無意冒犯但你總是與眾不同，只是地球毀滅這部分太過火了。無論如何，幹得好。我不知道你哪來的詭異幽默感，但我很歡迎你的玩笑，考慮到目前的一切。」Jim以一個瞄準Komack先生的怒瞪作結。

Spock閉上雙眼，放縱自己顯露一點嫌煩。然後他除下鴨舌帽。這是他身處地球上，十二年來首次於人類之間脫帽。即使以瓦肯的標準而言，他的頭髮長度已達到敗壞名譽水平，他的耳尖仍清晰可見。

一如所料，Jim張口結舌。

「如你需要更多證據，我的血液是綠色的，但我偏向免卻自殘展示這一步。」

Jim沒有說話。Spock的手伸向Jim切檸檬的刀。

「Spock？」Jim問，帶着猶疑。啊，正是如此。

Spock把內陸帝國66人隊的帽子扔在吧枱，無視飛快蹦離座位還差點弄翻椅子的 Komack先生。Spock傾身倚在吧枱上。

「跟我走。」

「呃。」Jim答，他看向Komack先生說：「我想這地方是你的了。」他轉向Spock：「讓我拿少許東西？」

Jim十三歲那年，他參加了班上的露營活動。三名老師帶領這次旅行，其中一個是Kodos老師。Jim並不喜歡回想那次旅程，總之，它激起了他的求生本能和囤積食物的傾向。在他酒吧樓上的住宅，他拿起了震災生存包、皮衣和他偶爾會餵餵，一隻愛挑事的貓。牠只是來找一點貓糧，不過牠也不怎麼反對人類把牠移來移去。

Jim目不斜視，逕自衝過三個保安、一對夫婦和Komack先生。其實他相當肯定自己大半是跌進了某個宇宙級惡作劇的陷阱──就是命運時不時就對他設下的那種，他選擇保留自己尊嚴，方式是拒絕回應所有帶着不可置信的注視。他跟隨Spock走出酒吧，瞬間在平地上絆了一下。

「那見鬼的是甚麼！」Jim在行人道上大喊，手臂指向約一里外的巨型鑽頭。

「地球即將毀滅。」Spock冷靜理智地說。

於地球的幾里以上，一艘外形活像是瑞士軍刀和巨型墨魚的私生子的飛船映着寒芒，以鑽開教會區的方式連接上地球。

在還未來臨的百年以後，一個男人拯救羅慕蘭星的行動失敗。消失的星球導致了宇宙出現了一道微小的裂縫，幾個羅慕蘭倖存者藉此回到過去。他們的反應是馬上飛到地球，插下一個鑽頭。

一道聲音在瑞士軍刀墨魚上宣佈：「地球的居民，我很榮幸通知你們，你們不值一文的小星球將於大約兩分鐘內開始毀滅。」

「一分四十三秒。」Spock糾正。

「我向你們保證，你們完全無力改變結局，所以你們倒不如停止抱怨。」那人安慰地球人。傳訊出現短暫的中斷，彷彿那瘋子在聆聽着甚麼。事實上，全球有千萬道無線電波傳向高空，飛船接收了這些本質上相同的問題──

為甚麼？

「為甚麼？ _為甚麼？_ 更好的問法是誰。James Tiberius Kirk──」

當然啦。 _當然_ 得是他。

一股冷意襲來，冰泉直下Jim的脊柱，湧向他的血管。原因很簡單：儘管人類基本上都沒有心靈感應能力（請堅定地無視某些人大言不慚的話），來自70億人的突然而集中的憎恨還是難以無視的。

這一刻，於愛荷華的某小鎮，一個男人從沙發上彈起，啤酒灑滿胸前。

「我他媽的就知道！」Frank大喊。

Jim開始發抖，試圖以念力把自己鑽進地底。他只慶幸土地大概 _還真會_ 在一分鐘內把他吞進去。

「James Tiberius Kirk，身為聯邦企業號的艦長，加上與S’chn T’gai Spock交往──」

Jim爬出排山倒海的絕望感，臉上像Spock一樣寫滿疑惑。又或者說，Jim一臉疑惑；Spock挑起了一邊眉毛，可以進行多種解讀。或許這瘋子說的是 _別個_ James Tiberius Kirk和S’chn T’gai Spock。

「JIM！」Komack先生怒吼，狂奔出酒吧，要向隻手導致地球毀滅的人作最後一道報復。

「James Tiberius Kirk──這是為你準備的。釋放紅物質！」

巨型鑽頭從星球上撤離。

地球向中心內陷。

羅慕蘭飛船 _Narada_ 緩緩離去。

－第一章完－


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock和Jim搭了個便車，還認識了一個新朋友。

在飛船 _Narada_ 上，羅慕蘭礦工Nero靠向椅背，兩掌相對，十指成塔。顯示屏上曾為地球的點只剩虛空。他感到──失望。撥亂反正的感覺微乎其微。Jim Kirk是死去了，那又怎樣，說真的，那解決了甚麼嗎？怒火仍在他的體內汩汩作響，叫囂着復仇。

他轉過椅子。他真正需要的是炸掉更多星球，而他清楚知道現在該輪到哪個。

「制定航線，目的地瓦肯。」

*  
Jim Kirk指南會是如此描述外星生命體的：

_即使只算銀河系，就已有大概四千億個星球。_   
_這數字也許很難理解，用簡單點的方式來說：假如我們將這些星球分給地球上的70億人，那麼每人就能大概14至57個星球據為己有。_   
_換句話說，外面當然會有生命體啦。大概他們對我們的興趣還真不大。_

 

在那特殊的周四下午，Jim狠狠地降落在某奇怪的圓形平台之上，位處一個光亮的房間中心，帶着一隻愈來愈不悅的好鬥貓兒，還有一個其實是外星人的好朋友，最後房內還多了一個外表是人類，對着他們目瞪口呆的人。Jim決定修改他的紀錄。

_當他們對你感興趣時，那真的，_ 真的 _糟透了。_

「我無想過那會起任何作用。」房內第四位類人生物自言自語着。

站着進行傳送的Spock率先清醒過來：「我們必須躲藏。」

「躲藏？」Jim重覆道。不得不說有微小的機率，他可能會休克。他心內有一半確信自己是到了來生。一分鐘前他們還不是在戶外的嗎……？

「考慮到這隻飛船的主人剛剛才摧毀了地球，這是合理的行動方針。」

「噢，對，當然。」所以他們是在一艘飛船上。Jim轉頭看向那男人，他還沒準備好站起。「你是人類還是外星人？ 」

「人類。」

「只是確認一下。這年頭誰也不知道。」

那人完全明白。

「[i]Jim[/i]。」

「好吧，好吧。」Jim撐地站起。那貓兒極其不樂意自己像包米一樣被拖來拖去， 自行爬上Jim的肩上。

「假如你不介意，我想我還是跟着你們吧。」那人類說，緊張地看着自己背後。Spock確實介意，但在他有機會反對前，Jim已在說：「當然，絕對的，人多熱鬧嘛。」

他們成功把自己塞進了一個像是儲藏室的地方（因為儲藏室必須是於全宇宙普及的，Jim想），剛好就在他們跌進的房間外。

「拿着。」Spock低聲說， 拿出兩個形似謳歌汽車標誌的金屬扣：「扣上你的衣服。」

「為甚麼？」

「我改進了聯邦的通用翻譯器，能把外語翻譯成美國英語。」

「噢。為甚麼？」

「在地球渡過的十二年裡，我發現自己有空餘的時間。」

Jim無需通用翻譯器也 _明白_ 。「我手上有太多時間，把我悶得抓狂。」他別上謳歌標誌，轉向那男人。

「你是怎樣來到這裡的？」Jim輕問，因為這是禮貌。

即使經歷了……嗯，一切之後，還是無名氏的男人朝着Jim笑。「我造了個裝置，你曉得嗎？它能把物質分解，然後在另一個地點重組。試驗品包括一隻湯匙、一本書，最後幾次用上了植物。我用了一隻小獵犬。」男人的笑容黯淡了一點，然後他又振作起來：「無論如何，當那瘋子仁慈地宣佈要毀滅地球時，我決定用鵝自己做實驗，就算有那隻狗的前車之鑑，畢竟我還有甚麼損失呢？」

 他聳肩。「而我現在就在這。老實說，完全不知道自己身在何方，但無論是哪，我的的確確就在這裡。」

「非常有趣。」Spock低語。「我曾達至了人類距離傳送技術還有多年時間的結論，但你靠自己就發明成功了。你也是把我們傳送上來的人嗎？」

那人回答：「我猜是了。有一塊表板閃着燈，我就想：何不按下那按鈕。」

「然後呢，它就找到我們？」Jim難以置信地問。

「在地球炸毀前，我把我們的座標傳送了出去。傳送器鎖定了我的通訊器。」Spock 解釋。「有這名人類傳送我們上來，是一個幸運的巧合。在此致謝。」

「 幸運的巧合。」Jim自言自語。「 所以你是搭便車了。」

「 有鑑於我們在免費乘坐一艘路經的飛船，『搭便車』的描述本質上正確。但對我們的存在，運送者一來全不知情，二來他們亦不會有任何正面反響， 所以我不能說這詞語的運用是絕對準確的。」

「 好吧，那現在怎樣？」

這問題似乎難住了Spock。即使是在這麼昏暗的燈光下，Jim仍可以看見他在飛快地構思方案，然後以同樣的速度放棄它們。這是個凶兆。

「呃…」 那男人說。

「 他們一定有些逃生艙或者是甚麼的 。」Jim建議道， 有些自暴自棄。

「 我們能成功偷偷取一個逃生艙，然後從一艘有如此規模的飛船上成功撤退的機會率，以統計學來說，大約有百分之一點八三。」Spock用着Jim定義為悲觀的聲音說。

「情況那麼壞啊，哈？」Jim無力地問。

「情況正是，如你所言，那麼壞。」

「啊。」那男人說。Jim和Spock轉向他。

「我想我可能有個主意。」那男人說。

那男人實際上有名字──Montgomery Scott (「是Scotty，拜託了」)，他還有一條方程式。他在他頭上的架子翻箱倒櫃，直到他找出了一支跟普通原珠筆相像的東西。Jim心想，他總會接受地球已經消失的事實，只要這個宇宙天殺的停止把充滿親切感的物品一件件扔出來。

 

「 你看，我當時是這麼想的，我做出了這件儀器，但假如它不能帶我去非常想去的地方的話，那它有什麼用？當時我在亞拉斯加，一個鬼地方，別去哪兒──雖然現在你去也不了，現在－呃──總而言之，當時我在阿拉斯加，然後我真的真的寧願回到蘇格蘭去，所以我寫出了這條公式。」他寫出了一大串數字，然後充滿期待地看向Jim。Jim回望。Scotty看向Spock。

「難以置信。」Spock抽氣。 惡意在Jim的胃裡蠢蠢欲動。「你還測試過了？」

「唔，沒有。除了那隻小獵犬。還有剛才，算是吧。」他聳肩。「似乎沒問題。」

「超曲速理論設想一件物品可以從一個星系傳送至另一個，或是到達另一件以曲速飛行的物件。這從未被驗證過。」Spock的眼邊泛起笑紋，以他的標準而言，這可算是個瘋狂失控的咧嘴笑。「直到現在。」

*

就在Jim Kirk等人策劃逃離[i]Narada[/i]的計劃時，一個擁有火紅頭髮的苗條女性在星際艦隊的旗艦 _Enterprise_ 的指揮椅上轉來轉去。光看她的笑容，旁人難以發現她其實有點緊張。

技術上，她已不是學員，但她仍會定期駭進她的星艦帳戶，追蹤針對她的報告。約一小時前，她收到了一則訊息。訊息的主題用上了紅色加粗體，基本上一開始就叫囂着自己是多麼的重要，不容她將其忽視。

她將其忽視。它朝她吶喊。她將其忽視。它朝她吶喊。最終，她投降，開啟信息。

她再次關上信息。

「嘿，Uhura?」

「係， Gaila?」

「再說一遍，你們是來自哪個星球的？」

「地球。」Uhura將椅子轉向Gaila，「怎麼了？」

「噢，沒甚麼。」Gaila咬着下唇，又說：「嘿，Uhura?」

「是的， Gaila?」

 「你們想念地球嗎？」

Uhura皺眉， 難以適應這個充滿疑問的Gaila。「不想。」

「不想？」

「不想。聽着，Gaila，我們都不是無緣無故地決定跟你走的。我不覺得這決定對我們任何一個來說是輕於鴻毛的事。」

這番話似乎說得恰到好處，因為Gaila低落的臉馬上被點亮了。「噢，真好！嘿，你餓了嗎？不如去吃點甚麼吧，一起去好嗎？」她想跳出指揮椅， 但為了從平板刪除一條信息而頓了一下，信息主題： **緊急！太陽三已被摧毀** 。

 

未知即無害，不是嗎？

*

「好吧，那現在該怎樣呢？」

「我們回到傳送台，傳離飛船。」

「然後傳進虛空？」

「傳上另一艘船。」

「因為我們的首次傳送棒透了。」

「對。」Spock說，因為此乃事實。

「好吧。」

Spock估計他們的逃脫行動按計劃進行的機會率有百分之二十三點八六。當然，傳送上一隻未知船隻會有幾項風險，主要考慮是出於「未知」。然後還有額外風險，無論他們鎖定了甚麼船隻，她都有可能升起了屏障。他的總結是，假如他們的計劃成功，他們很可能會落在一隻惡名昭彰的船上。但是他沒有說出這些憂慮，因為這仍是他們存活率最高的計劃。

咻的一聲，通向他們藏身之處的門打開。

一個羅慕蘭礦工在他們面前眨眼。

Jim──擅長衝動不經大腦的他，一下躍向那礦工身上。

「走！」他尖叫，羅慕蘭礦工爪向他的肩膊。

Scotty跑了。那貓跑了。Spock掐上了羅慕蘭人的頸。

「呃。」Jim看着突然踉蹌，癱倒在他跟前的羅慕蘭人說：「你殺了他？」

「他只不過是失去活動能力了。」

「好吧。那──真好用，真的。你應該教教我，如果我們能活下來。」

一團影子從他們身邊掠過，似是來自傳送室的方向。「不是那邊！」那團影子叫道，是Scotty的聲音。

Jim和Spock看向他身後。他們看向另一邊。三個非常憤怒，非常健碩的羅慕蘭人手持看着非常邪惡的槍朝他們吼叫。他們最後一次凝視對方，然後全速跟上Scotty和貓兒。

「Spock！」Jim尖叫，在他們周圍，無數紅光閃爍，警報開始鳴叫。「 _無比歡迎_ 任何絕妙的計劃，最好是馬上！」

「有。」Spock說。一陣加速後，他追上了Scotty，把他拖往另一個方向。 Jim 跟上，反思着他真該放下那後備水壼，而不是放進他那愈來愈重的震災背包。再想了一下他的生活有時真的糟透了，彎身撈起那貓。貓兒是真的開始真正後悔自己與Jim Kirk 交往。

「我不是要投訴你在兩秒內想出了一個美妙絕倫的計劃。」Jim 喘氣，調整背包：「但我們是要去哪？」

「這種級別的船隻會在引擎艙設有貨艙。」Spock冷靜地解說，彷彿他們只是在遊覽金門公園。

「我們有甚麼計劃？躲在貨箱裡，祈求他們會把我們送去一個安全的地方？」

讓Jim懊惱的是，即使是在一艘由一個剛 _炸掉星球_ 的男人指揮的飛船上逃命時， Spock還能給他一個蔑視的表情。「貨艙裡有傳送器的機率是百分之六十四點八。雖然有如此規模的船隻會有好幾個傳送室，但我們前往最容易定位的一個更有效率。」

「噢。」Jim說。

「不是想掃興。」Scotty嘶啞地說：「但貨艙裡不會有人嗎？就像是工人甚麼的？」

Spock沒說話，意即貨艙很大機會還真會有人。他猛地拉着Jim，拖着他到轉角，把他壓在牆上。

「現在還真不是時候！」 Jim低語。Spock的表情晦澀不明。幾秒後，三個羅慕蘭人隆隆衝下他們剛在走的走廊，衝過Spock把他──經細心觀察後──和Scotty壓着的轉角。噢。 Jim拒絕臉紅。

「這邊。」確認安全後，Spock低聲說。之後他們還躲了三次，然後衝進了一架像是升降機但要快得多，很多的機器裡。Jim和Scotty死貼着牆壁，雙眼圓睜。Spock雙手交叉於背後，證明即使是在生死關頭，升降機裡的無言沉默仍令人尷尬。

Jim半是預計會有一個連的外星人在升降機口等着他們，但引擎艙幾乎空無一人。他們小跑躲到一大堆貨箱後，遠離那幾個沒參與追捕的工人。

「傳送器在那邊。」Spock低語，朝着一個平台點頭。它看上去跟他們早前降落的相似，但這個傳送器可能有每星期健身五天的習慣。同時，它不偏不倚的就落在船艙正中間，站哪裡都清晰可見。

 「現在該怎樣？」Scotty問。

「我數到了三個工人，沒武器」Jim說。「我們應該先打倒他們才去用那傳送東東。」

「不是我會用的字眼，但我同意。」Spock答。

「好。我負責左邊那個。Spock，你搞定右邊的。Scotty，你覺得你可以弄掉那邊的傢伙嗎？」

「呃。」Scotty說。

Jim決定把那當成肯定，「好了，行動！」

Jim的徒手格鬥風格主要取決於他在那場酒吧毆鬥裡拿到的武器。只能說，假如他沒有突襲的話，那場戰鬥的結果將大為不同。

他一拳打向羅慕蘭人的頭部。羅慕蘭人咆哮。他再一拳打向羅慕蘭人的頭部。羅慕蘭人對被打厭惡頂透，向Jim回了一拳。Jim飛進了一個貨箱。

「你媽媽是條鰻魚！」Jim在貨箱裡叫罵。

羅慕蘭人不知道甚麼是鰻魚，但無礙他正確解讀侮辱成分，他砸開貨箱。Jim用罐頭暴擊他的頭部。

Jim停了一下，揉揉自己的下巴，為打贏了一個外星人飄飄然，然後才轉頭看看Spock是否需要幫助。  
[color=LightBlue][size=2][我還是覺得你泡到了一個瓦肯更厲害啦…][/size][/color]

Spock無需任何幫助。他花了十七點五秒解決掉他的羅慕蘭人，現在正與Scotty的羅慕蘭人徒手格鬥。他的風格幾乎是殘忍地充滿邏輯，進攻快而準，每一下都以最大效率為目標。

Jim靠在一個貨箱上，讚嘆不已。自Jim認識Spock以來，Spock總在弘揚和平主義（通常是在把Jim從一場可能是或不是由他引發的打鬥拯救出來之後）。明顯地，他的朋友深藏不露。Jim數到了第十擊，然後那肌肉是Spock兩倍的羅慕蘭人攤在地上。

「幹得好！」 Jim歡呼。「啊，Scotty呢？」

「在這裡。」Scotty模糊的聲音從貨箱後傳來。Jim從箱後探頭，看見Scotty按着鼻子，一臉狂燥。貓兒明智地決定了他才是最安全的人類，安坐於他的腿上。「我想要你們知道，我現正重新審視不被炸死的決定。」

「起來吧。」Jim邊說邊幫他站起來。「好了，老大，下一步？」

「來。」Spock說，趕向貨艙傳送器。Jim先幫Scotty站上平台，才跳上平台，同時由Spock把方程式輸進傳送器。

「所以，呃，你覺得我們會傳送到哪裡？」Jim搭訕般問道，Spock優雅地踏上平台。疑慮突然籠罩了Jim 。

「我們很快就知道」 Spock說，此時貨艙的升降機開啟。「啟動。」

「等等，等等。」Jim在一群憤怒的羅慕蘭人湧出升降機時大叫。他們等了。「傳送的意思是我們要先 _分解消失_ ？！」

他們消失了。

*

「Nero艦長。入侵者逃走了，但他們的座標還在貨向傳送器裡。我們要追上嗎？」

Nero沉思着把手指按上嘴唇。兩個人類加上一個瓦肯。很有可能他們是在地球毀滅時登上了 _Narada_ ，搭了一程便車。

Nero只知道兩個會費心前往那死水般的小星球的瓦肯人。Nero願意為這個瓦肯人的身份豪賭一把。

「不。」Nero說。「保持航線。我想我們會再見到他們的，很快。」  



	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重遇故人。

  
事實上，傳送沒聽上去那麼恐怖。Jim 既沒感到自己的粒子撕裂瓦解，也沒有自己於光年間穿梭的感覺。  
但是重組還是有其弊處。「怎樣」傳送不怎麼困擾他，傳到「哪兒」才是問題。就像分解時一樣，重組也沒甚麼感覺。總括而言，這可不算是糟糕的運輸方法。當然啦，假如他去想，真的思考箇中原理，用時超過二十秒的話，他只能胡言亂語起來。解決辦法異常簡單──別想。  
  
現在問題的重點正快速地落在Jim Kirk的粒子重組於 _哪裡_ 。  
  
Jim Kirk於另一艘船上重組出現。他早有預料，所以這事不成問題。他的問題反是在他傳送完成時，兩個為了他們的出現而從椅子蹦上半空的人影。  
  
“哇哦──咿!” 其中一人大叫。「Spock！我說，哇噢，真的是你嗎？」  
  
「確實。」他說，在此情此景下冷靜得過分。他停了一刻，消化着眼前的新訊息，計算着可能性，然後把它歸檔到他常常用到的「概率低得邏輯上不可能發生」頁。  
  
「我承認我沒考慮到這個結果。」他坦白地說。「Jim，這是我的姻表妹──」  
  
「我們見過。」Jim打斷道，態度冷靜。  
  
Spock對他皺眉。他開始質疑自己救出這個不合邏輯的人類的邏輯。「你沒有。」  
  
「我有。」Jim重申，他慵懶地靠在門上。貓兒對他的新姿勢抗議了一下，因為Jim轉換姿勢時差點夾到他的尾巴。「三年前。 _翻繩遊戲_ ？記得嗎，Gaila？」  
  
Spock給了他一個難以置信的表情。換言之，他抬起了兩條眉毛。  
   
「呃。」Gaila拍拍下巴，歪頭打量他。  
  
「你跟我上床，說你愛我，然後偷走了我的最好的朋友 _還有_ 我看上了的那個女孩。」Jim的話帶上了危險的嘶聲。  
  
Gaila嚇了一跳：「噢，嘿，那個嘛。」  
  
Jim雙臂交叉，等著她說完，但有鑑於那就是她論點的全部，他的等待自是徒然。   
  
「當時你沒留意到那皮膚是綠色的？」Spock問。對其餘眾人來說，他的聲音平淡無奇。對Jim而言，他的聲音透着毒液。  
   
「正是這論題所需，一個鏗鏘有力的論點。」另一個彈出座位的人說，她剛好也是Jim三年前努力泡上的女孩，因為， _這就是他的生活_ ，真好。她帶着戰無不勝的動人微笑看向Spock。「Nyota Uhura。你可以叫我Nyota。」  
  
他當然可以啦。Jim對她說了整整一個小時，然而她直接拒絕告訴 _他_ 她的名字。  
  
Spock朝她點頭，Jim暗生起了短暫的感激之情，焦點總算離開了他三年前的白痴失察，即使是因為他其中一個曾經的曖昧對象正另一位調情。他弄著自己的夾克袖口，以顯得自己很忙。然後轉而玩弄着貓咪的尾巴。Spock轉向他，靜靜等待。  
  
「我當晚醉了。她告訴我是先天性疾病。」Jim嘟囔說，一臉氣弱。「打探顯得很粗魯。」  
  
「當然是了。」Spock 尖酸地説。Jim瑟縮了一下。沒甚麼比來自Spock 的不認可更能碾碎一個男人的自我。他想知道這是專屬於Spock，還是瓦肯人的。  
  
「我是Scotty。」Scotty快活地説，明顯是想打破這突然緊張起來的氣氛。他在眾人之間看來看去，然後飛快地決定他會喜歡這首船。比亞拉斯加好 _太多_ 了。  
  
「嗨，Scotty！」Gaila明快地説。  
  
Spock還未從驚訝之情恢復過來，亦明顯地不為此高興。他的兩條尾毛都堅定地表達著不滿。「Gaila，我在地球上待了大約十二年零四天。我難以理解為什麼你沒有接我。」  
  
「對不起，Spock。」Gaila聳肩說。「我只是路過，你懂麼？」   
  
「但你就可以在路上帶走另一個人類？」Spock 乾巴巴地問。  
  
宇宙法則裡可能有一條──Gaila是無法冒犯的。「四個。Sulu和Chekov正在掌舵，McCoy在醫療灣。」  
  
Spock閉上眼，選擇集中思考蘊含於一句話裡的眾多惡行之一。「你又是如何獲得這艘船艦的所有權？」  
  
Gaila嘴角上揚：「我偷的，自然是。」  
  
來自Spock的無聲反對相當於難以置信的大叫。  
「你 _偷走_ 了星際艦隊的旗艦 _Enterprise_ ？」他的眉毛看起來正質問道。  
  
「等等，等等。」 Jim在他們繼續討論下去前打斷道，因為看上去這話題充滿了發展成長篇大論的信號。Jim一直有跟上他們的討論，直到一點令他困擾了：「你剛剛是說了McCoy嗎？」  
  
＊  
  
在Spock之前，曾經有一個名為Leonard McCoy的存在， _翻繩遊戲_ 的常客，常常為宇宙的存在抱怨不已。可不是無緣無故的。考慮到他和Jocelyn災難性的結束－－以損失他的執業資格為終，他名下只剩一副骨頭和包裹它們的血肉。每兩個星期他帶著這些骨頭走進三藩市的小酒吧。  
  
「那是個壞主意。」Bones會這樣告訴Jim，在一品脫威士忌的面前。  
「甚麼主意？」  
「進化。」  
  
Jim很喜歡Bones，雖然他們短暫的友誼完全建基於Jim可讓Bones繼續酗酒。  
  
「Bones！」  
  
Leonard McCoy跳起，把稍為違法的酒精藏在背後。這可有點無謂，他剛剛還在灌着一大口酒，但他突然喪失了吞嚥的能力，證據確鑿地鼓證據確鑿雙頰。只有一個人會叫他Bones。據他所知，那人正穩穩地呆在三藩市的一間小酒吧裡。  
  
但偏不。 一個人站在醫療灣的門口，肩上掛着一個大袋子，另一肩上──世間萬物中非要是一隻貓。驕傲的臉上掛着大大的笑容，正是Jim Kirk。  
  
「Jim?!」McCoy謝天謝地，沒有把酒噴到到處都是。  
  
Jim對着McCoy的手臂瞇眼，正確推斷出骨頭差勁地藏在背後的是甚麼。「給我。」  
  
無語地，McCoy把酒瓶遞給他。  
  
40分鐘後，他、 Jim和其餘人類躺在一張由所有病床組合而成的大床之上。  
  
「地球。」Sulu充滿思鄉之情地説。他搖搖晃晃地舉杯致意。「她給我的不算很多，但—去他的。」  
  
「我的父親—」Chekov打斷自己好喝上一大口酒。「我布跟他說話很多年— _再也不能_ 。」Sulu抓着他的肩，表露對同志的支持。  
  
「我無法相信。」Uhura說。她把視線投向Jim。「為甚麼會有人幹出這種事？」  
  
他們全都看着Jim，包括Scotty──另一個在地球終結時在場的人類。Scotty沒有聽到那瘋子毀滅地球的原因，因為他忙着把自己傳送離開地球。  
  
因為Jim，顯而易見。「我毫無頭緒。」Jim說，大致上正確。他倒杯把酒一喝而盡，淹蓋他所有的悲痛和絕望。「他徹頭徹尾地瘋了。」  
  
「我會為此乾杯。」Bones喃喃說，他大概能對所有事情舉杯。  
  
「天啊，這真糟。」Sulu說着，然後馬上意識到自己非一般的輕描淡寫，「我是說，這 _真_ 糟透了。非常。」  
  
Bones為此乾杯，又一次。  
  
與此同時，在艦橋上，Gaila在指揮椅上轉個不停。「天，見到你真好，Spock！」  
  
「我亦很高興再見到你。」Spock雙手放疊於身後。「我們現正前往瓦肯的方向。 儘管我明白瓦肯不可能是你的目的地。我必須請求將我傳送到該地。如若不可，請送我到最近的哨站－」  
  
「嘿，嘿！」Gaila停下轉動說。她舉起雙手阻止他繼續說下去。「我們當然可以去瓦肯！上次見伯母似乎是上輩子的事。」一個意味深長，幾近喜愛的笑容在紅唇上閃現。她跳出座位。「你知道嗎，我覺得我今晚還是早點睡吧。艦橋交給你了，或者是甚麼艦長該說的話。晚安，Spock！」  
  
獨處空無一人的艦橋上，Spock僵硬地坐在顯示屏的前方。瓦肯人不緊張，但是Spock可說是坐立不安了。  
  
一刻鐘後，兩個非常熟悉的身影在顯示屏上出現。其中一個雙手掩口。Spock深吸一口氣。  
「你們好，母親。父親。」  
  
*  
第二天早上，Uhura把自己拖到艦橋，滑進她的座位裡。「誰能給我一杯咖啡，要我幹啥都行。」她對McCoy抱怨。McCoy正癱在她的座椅下，連他自己也不肯定是怎麼搞的。  
  
「你以為整個宇宙裡總該有一個該死的星球至少可以仿製出一杯咖啡來。我喝過最像的飲品遠在Aurelia。  
（Aurelia人基本上就是鳥人…挺帥的）   
  
「大家早上好！」Gaila彷似晨鳥鳴叫，令Bones和Uhura都想殺了她。   
  
「嗷啊。」McCoy說。  
  
Uhura身同感受，但她有更重要的事情要說。「嘿， Gaila。」她從肩上拉來自己的馬尾，撩撥着髮尾。「跟我說一下你的表親。」  
  
「哪個？我有很多個。」  
  
Uhura反了一下白眼。「昨天出現在我們船上的那個。」   
  
「噢噢噢，Spock。他很棒！我遇過最聰明的人，不過有點古板。不喜歡派對，你懂的。」  
  
「如果他有你說得那麼聰明，他怎會淪落到救了Jim那種人？我不是不高興他沒死，但他可說不上非常聰明。」  
  
「Jim很聰明。」McCoy的聲音來自她椅下。   
   
猶如召喚，艦橋的門咻地開啟，傳來一陣屬於天堂的香味。  
  
Uhura飛快轉身，對着Jim瞪目。Jim朝她點頭，手上的托盤盛着八個馬克杯。  
  
「 _你從哪裡弄來的_ ？」  
  
「這個？」Jim問。「那個像餐廳的地方。」   
  
「那食堂弄不出 _咖啡_ 。」  
  
Jim瞧向托盤。「我看着就是咖啡。」他伸出托盤，彷似提出論點。他單手平衡好托盤，騰出另一隻手遞了一杯給Bones。  
  
Uhura懷疑地皺着眉接過她那杯。看上去非常像咖啡，連聞上去也像咖啡。她喝了一口。她的神經開始咏唱。「你是怎樣－你在哪裡－」  
「食堂裡有件玩意，看上去像個日曬床但可以製造食物的？唔，我試着要它給我弄杯咖啡，但它只懂給我水或是泥漿。所以我編程讓它給我咖啡了。」  
  
Uhura目瞪口呆。「但我們在一艘外星飛船上！」  
  
「就說了他很聰明。」McCoy說，閉着眼喝他的咖啡。  
  
在Uhura決定好自己該自燃還是嫁給 Jim Kirk之前，那道門再次開啟。Jim遞過唯一一個沒有咖啡的杯子。 Spock接過後，轉身看向顯示屏。十二年來的首次，他放鬆下來。 Jim把托盤放在 Bones旁邊，為自己拿起了一杯咖啡。  
  
當 Jim洋洋自得地笑着看向Uhura時，他正準備炫耀一下自己的沖咖啡技巧，他猛地吸了一口氣。難以置信，Uhura對Spock露出了心心眼！  
  
「別那麼貪心！」Jim嘶聲說，把Uhura嚇壞了。她皺眉估量着Jim，然後猜到了。一個笑容緩緩爬上她的雙唇，她說：「噢，那就開始吧，小Jimboy。」  
  
「我結識了他六年。」  
  
「你在等甚麼啊──等地球被炸掉？」當Jim怒目以對時，Uhura說：「玩笑開得太早了？」   
  
Jim瞇起眼。  
  
Uhura做了一個對德爾塔人算是死亡威脅的手勢，對人類而言就只是非常粗魯。　  
  
Jim抽氣。  
  
Uhura壞笑。　  
  
瞬間變成了一個關於誰能在Spock不發現的情況下對對方做出最蠢的鬼臉。Uhura用拇指推高鼻尖。Jim做了鬥雞眼。Uhura鼓起雙頰，拉長雙耳。Jim正要摸上眼皮，恰好他們不幸的心儀對象轉向他們。Spock對上了兩個一模一樣天真無辜的表情，讓他馬上心生懷疑。  
  
「那麼，下一站是哪裡？」Jim誠懇地問。   
  
「我們正在前往瓦肯。預計需航行七個地球日零十小時後抵達。」  
  
「那就是要追着摧毀了地球的羅慕蘭人了？」  
  
Spock雙眉下垂。「闡明。」  
  
「噢，嗯。」Jim揉着後頸，莫明地有點尷尬。「那傢伙跟你有過節不是嗎？我們都知道他的解決辦法是甚麼。」   
  
Spock瞪着他，那雙人類的啡色眼睛被遲來的驚悚覺悟籠罩。他飛快轉向顯示屏，把馬克杯擱在控制台上面，十指在按鍵上飛舞。   
  
「你在幹甚麼？」Jim問。  
  
「聯絡星際艦隊。我們必須要與他們的艦隊會合。」  
  
「等等，甚麼？為甚麼？」  
  
「我們無法對上那種級別的飛船。必須聯絡他們，將其消滅。」  
  
「別傻了！」Jim厲聲就。「保持前往瓦肯的航線。我們可以在那會會那瘋子！」  
  
Spock思量着Jim。明顯地，拯救這個多餘的人類是他的重大疏忽。畢竟，除了是情感的精髓，他還可以是甚麼呢？  
  
「你這天殺的妖精和你那甲狀腺機能亢進！」  
  
那毫無必要。  
  
「我不會讓你拿我的整個星球來冒險，就只因為你有自毀傾向。你的父親－」  
  
Jim感到血液一下子全湧上臉部，令人不適。他的視覺只剩下一個管道。「先不說你剛用了我 _亡父_ 證明一個操蛋的論點，你真的準備好要負起天殺的你整個星球毀滅的責任了嗎？因為，相信我，那他媽的糟透了。」   
  
「放鬆，Jim。」  
  
「不！我不會讓你作出一個後悔一生的愚蠢錯誤！」　  
  
在Jim和Spock達至僵局時，寂靜降臨。一個令人不安的念頭緩緩爬進Jim的腦袋，沒一個人，連Bones也不會在這個論題上與他同一陣線，尤其是在這個重大危機面前，甚至連星球也不屬於他的時候。Spock的雙眼不再帶着人性，Jim為一段親密友誼終結的哀號抽搐。

  
「你該離開了。」Spock低聲地說，向前伸手。驀地，Jim眼前只剩黑暗。  
  



	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim遇到更多想殺他的外星人，但有個計劃。

  
當Spock中斷和星艦的通訊時，艦橋上只剩僵硬的寧靜。他倚向指揮椅，十指成塔，壓於唇上，眼角還能看到Jim留下的那杯咖啡。  
  
「哪裡？」McCoy說，唯一一個聲線尖銳得能切破逼人寂靜的人問：「你把Jim放到哪裡？」  
  
「阿爾法177。」  
  
「那不就是像霍斯一樣？」Sulu問，帶點緊張。當大多數人都一臉迷茫時，他解釋：「就是，一個冰雪星球？」  
［霍斯（Hoth）是星球大戰虛構的行星，表面幾乎完全被冰雪覆蓋。］

  
　「正確。」  
  
「我們只剩下六個人而你的絕妙主意就是把我們其中一個丟在某個天殺的冰疙瘩上？！」McCoy爆發了。Spock看着 McCoy的方式令人恐懼。Jim早就跟他提起過McCoy──一個沒道別就消失了的密友。Spock真該把McCoy也塞進逃生艙裡。  
  
「阿爾法177是一個M級星球。在我們完成任務期間，他很安全。」  
  
Nyota暗地裡給了自己一分，雖然她對此有點不安。為你的對手被棄於一個冰雪星球上給自己加上一分可不太有體育精神。  
  
艦橋上一片沉重尷尬的靜默。  
  
「嘿，呃，Spock？」Gaila純良地說。他看着她。「你知道麼，我覺得由你接過指揮權會比較好。」當他仍不接話時，她趕緊說下去。「就只是，我偷了 _Enterprise_ 來兜兜風。我從沒真想成為艦長。更喜歡電腦編程，你懂的。」  
  
「我明白了。」Spock說。　  
  
「所以，看看一切加上瓦肯的局面，我覺得由你來擔當重任會是最好的。」  
  
Spock點頭，僅僅一下。「我接過指揮權。」他正式地說。  
  
Gaila緩緩呼了口氣。現在，至少，假如一切都落得一塌糊塗，她也無需承擔責任。她永遠也不會親口承認這個算是下濫的想法。從Spock的眼神，她覺得他已經看穿了她的想法，但也沒以此批判她。她帶着悲傷的決心瞪着Spock。  
  
「不過，我還有一個最後的命令。」她說，即使Spock 已是艦長。「當一切完結後，我們要 _去_ 接回Jim 。」  
  
「這是我計劃的第一步。」Spock說。  
  
*  
  
Jim呻吟。他頭痛。他 _頸_ 痛。他懶洋洋地把頭轉向左邊，感到困惑。他在哪？他被－綁在某件移動得非常、非常快速的物件上。也就是，不再在 _Enterprise_ 上。一個控制面板對他十萬火急地閃動，但Jim發現自己無法回應它的顧慮，畢竟他有點被自己的抗災生存包困住了。  
  
起碼Spock將Jim Kirk的一切斬草除根時，沒有把貓兒也丟進來。  
  
然後，Spock把 Jim綑上去的小船降落了。更準確地說是墜落了。向他苦苦哀求的小面板放棄了，消亡於火焰中，Jim顫抖着決定放棄他的小困籠，尋找一個新的避難所會是個好主意。  
  
十分鐘後，在逃生艙外迎接Jim的世界會使Scott在阿拉斯加的落腳地直接降級成熱帶地區。Jim呻吟。他的拳頭對天揮舞。  
  
「你就不可以把我傳送到 _溫暖_ 的地方嗎！？」他大喊，向至少三隻獵食獸通報了他的位置。  
  
Jim用Spock留給他的禦寒衣物把自己包好，當他往南前進時，第一隻捕獵者從雪堆後躍出。Jim希望自己會衝進巴哈馬去，反正他的生命已經發生過更奇怪的事了。假如他夠幸運，他們還會送上一杯熱咖啡。  
［巴哈馬Bahamas: 長年高溫的群島國家]  
  
  
第二隻捕獵獸看見了第一隻並跟蹤上了。  
  
第三隻捕獵獸看見了第一和第二隻，決定還不如離開，回到巢穴裡睡個懶覺。  
  
「他掌握全宇宙最棒的技術，足以把我傳送到一個派對星球之類的，但偏不，他非得決定把我綁上逃生艙，射到見鬼的冰疙瘩上。」Jim對自己抱怨，恰好阻止自己摔倒。天氣凍得他懶得穿上雪鞋，反正所有雪都已結成冰。  
  
Jim的身後傳來摩擦的聲音，令他停下，後頸的汗毛直立。他緩緩轉身。他向上望去。一隻看似熊狼雜交加上劍齒虎的赫然聳立，大口咧開，一口森然的獠牙。Jim退後一步。  
  
「讓我們理智一點。」他說。捕獵者撲向他。Jim險險避過，過程中幾乎失去了一臂。好吧，是不太理智。  
  
為甚麼這種狗屎總發生在我頭上？他想。  
  
事情不可能會更差了，他想。  
  
然後，正當他以最高速，滑倒及滑行離開時，那毛茸茸的獵獸被一隻非常龐大、血紅而且臉部是一隻食人海星的怪物拍開。  
  
噢，還可以更差的，Jim想。  
  
所以，這就完了。他成功逃出了母星的毀滅，離開了摧毀該星球的瘋子飛船，還消化了一瓶Bones說是「白蘭地」但像天拿水一樣的東西直搗他的肝。現在，他 要落進蟲子的肚子。假如他是個軟弱的人，他可能會乾脆地就地躺下，讓一切到此為止。既然他是一個Jim Kirk，他跑進了洞穴。  
  
正因為他的生命是屬於Jim Kirk的，那洞穴是個死胡同。Jim轉身。那怪物佈滿觸手的嘴猛地闔上，彷彿在示範它捉到Jim後會對他做的事。  
  
「去你的，SPOCK！」Jim對怪物的臉大叫，這時，一團火焰颼颼襲向怪物的臉。  
  
一個老人敏捷地躍向怪物，手持火把來回舞動。由於那野獸從未遇過火焰，亦發現火焰灼膚的感覺不太討喜，它費勁地退後，夾着尾巴溜出洞穴。  
  
Jim瞪着那男人。那男人，皺着眉看回去。  
  
「我正打算問你是怎樣找到我的，James Kirk，就在你對我的名字咒罵前。」  
  
「我不知道你是－ _Spock_?!」驀然頓悟，因為Jim終於留意到尖耳朵和那雙柔和熟悉的啡眼睛。老人微微一笑，那笑容使Jim無比高興。  
  
「Jim。極度高興能再次與你見面。」  
  
Jim瞠目以對。  
  
那微笑往上揚了一點。「我現在明白我的這存有謬誤。儘管你找到了我，無疑非你本意。」  
  
「但是，我會找你的。」Jim堅定地說。「如果我知道你在這。」  
  
老人的眼神變得更柔和，假設還有更柔和的餘地。「我對此毫無疑問。來吧，我們還有事情須討論。」　  
  
Spock──他的Spock，有事瞞着他。與其給他一個活像福爾摩斯探案結局的長篇解說，老Spock捉住他的臉，把整個悲劇放進了Jim的腦袋，在得到許可後，拉出了Jim的悲劇。當他們分開時，兩人都顫動着。  
  
「情感轉移。」Spock說，彷似自言自語：「不幸的副作用。」  
  
「我很抱歉。」Jim說，然後他們都靜靜地消化着新信息。  
  
所以呢。那瘋子其實是一個叫做Nero 的時空旅客，他因為一次不幸但只是意外的星球毀滅而失去了他懷孕的妻子，悲傷過度而瘋掉了。  
  
他嘆氣。何妨在他詳盡的「宇宙恨我」清單上再添一筆？　  
  
Jim的清單大概是這樣的：  
  
**事實** #1：在他一直假裝自己是百分百直男的年頭裡，他一直在暗戀的男人其實不完全是個人類。  
  
列點：三年前他試圖親熱的女人明顯想染指他看上了的外星人。  
  
列點：該外星人似乎對她情意相投。又或者，至少，絕非與Jim情投意合，如下一點所示。  
  
列點：該外星人將他遺棄於一個天外冰雪星球上，因為他後悔把Jim救離地球。  
列註：這是Jim第一次踏足地球以外的星球。  
  
列點：該外星人來自未來的分身相信他們是一輩子的摯友(BFF)。在這點上，他們於過去六年都是摯友，但 _明顯地_ 不能應用到現在。  
  
**事實**   #2：巨型類蟲生物。  
  
**事實**   #3：地球已消失。（仍然難以理解。）  
  
列點：來自未來飛行墨魚上的瘋子把一切怪到Jim和Spock 的頭上，即使羅慕蘭的不幸滅亡發生於另一個全然不同的宇宙。現在他要追擊瓦肯。  
  
列點：谷歌消失了。  
  
Jim是個堅強勇敢的人。即使他的生命充滿了艱辛，他把一切處理好，繼續以流浪狗的執念生存下去。可是，宇宙可能受夠了Jim的不屈不撓，終於決定要把一切都奪去。  
  
Jim驀然淚下，把老Spock嚇得抬起了兩條眉毛。  
  
「你受到情感影響。」  
  
「不，不，我很好。」Jim像孩子一樣哭着。  
  
一隻手溫柔地碰着他的肩，然後牢牢地捉着。「我與汝同悲。」  
  
這句話插進了Jim 的胸膛。他把臉埋進了戴着手套的雙手。  
  
Jim用了五分鐘收拾心情，用手背擦擦鼻子。他重重地嘆了口氣，然後微笑，帶點尷尬地看向一臉關心的Spock。  
  
「好啦！現在除了振作之外可沒甚麼可幹的了，對嗎？」 Jim帶着偽裝的雀躍說。仿佛在強調他的論點，他再次站起來。  
  
「現在我只需要－」他結結巴巴地停下，一臉迷茫。他不知道現在他該幹甚麼。如同大多數人類，Jim從未踏足其他星球，亦與少數做過的人類相反，他不知道怎麼離開異星。  
  
「距離此處約14公里外有一個星艦基地。他們會有一個傳送器，我們就可以把你傳送上企業號。」Spock充滿同情心地說。  
  
Jim往上看，雙眼似曾相識地閃耀着主意的光芒。Spock發現自己掛上了一個聽而任之的微笑。即使雙眼的顏色不同往昔，Spock知道那神情──意味着Jim將要做一些令人痛苦而且毫不在意人身安全的事。  
  
「我有個更好的主意。」

*

  
「不。」  
  
Jim無視Spock，在背包裡東翻西找。他拿出了兩個罐頭，一包淨水劑和三捆乾淨衣物才找到他的手槍，插進牛仔褲的後裝。一個滿臉尖刺、綠色的古怪生物好奇地瞧着他們，坐在傳送器控制台上。  
  
「這風險太大了。」Spock說。  
  
「不這不是。」Jim說。他把其他物資倒進背包裡，交給Spock。Spock低頭看它。  
  
「多謝你。」Jim真誠地說，短暫地捉住瓦肯人的肩。  
  
「Jim －」  
  
「你在我星球被摧毀時救了我一次。在我差點被一隻巨型昆蟲吃掉時又救了我一次。我至少能為你拯救你的星球。別試圖阻止我，Spock，因為即使你把我打暈了，送去另一個星球，我還會這麼幹。」  
  
Spock突然一臉疲憊蒼老。他知道Jim所言非虛。「如你所願，Jim。」他說，緊緊抓着抗震災包活像那就是Jim，然後把他親愛的好友傳送到 _Narada_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新春快樂!


	5. 第五章

Jim在Narada的艦橋上重組。  
  
這是個問題，因為他該在貨艙裡重組。  
  
我會偷偷破壞飛船，他這樣想。  
  
我會偷偷離開飛船，他這樣想。  
  
「又來?!」 他怒叫。  
  
艦橋上的那群羅慕蘭人嚇了一跳，他們可沒想到這個不羈的人類會出現。若他們知道他會造訪，他們會有禮地準備好殺人裝置。事已至此，他們只好屈就地用雙手發揮了。  
  
一瞬間，Jim從顯示屏上瞄到了一個僵硬的Spock，但Nero 跳出座位，從控制台拿過一把樣子嚇人的槍。與他的手下相反，Nero 總是帶着自己的殺人裝置。  
  
Jim拔槍，開火。   
  
*  
  
在Jim傳送上 _Narada_ 並射擊羅慕蘭人時， Spock筆直地站立於 _Enterprise_ 艦橋的顯示屏前。他和Scotty合作，使 _Enterprise_ 達至最高曲速，即使對飛船造成損害的風險很高。算式、機率、離群值和估算在他的腦海飛掠，一切都指向相似的結論──他們不可能及時趕到。瓦肯星會墮進地球的結局。他的雙親，只不過剛剛團圓，都會死去。  
  
_「你真的準備好要負起天殺的你整個星球毀滅的責任了嗎？因為，相信我，那他媽的糟透了。」_

  
「進入天苑四系統。」Chekov說，打斷了Spock走向荒涼的思路。  
  
「我們會在Delta Vega星後方與星艦會合。」Spock說着，即使眾人早就知道了計劃。跟隨 _Narada_ 。躲在Delta Vega星的磁場裡。對 _Narada_ 發起合擊。  
  
Spock意識到自己不合邏輯的深處有一股恐懼。合乎邏輯地說，他知道這戰略是最合理的。儘管如此－  
  
「Spock－」Uhura在她的工作台叫道：「有人呼叫我們。」  
  
「屏幕顯示。」　  
  
一個 _素昧謀面_ 的羅慕蘭人臉孔佔據了屏幕。漫長的一刻中，他不發一言，只有狠狠地瞪着Spock。  
  
「S’chn T’gai Spock。」那個摧毀了地球的人說。「我可不想讓你們白費心機，我就想，我應該建議你們不用為Delta Vega麻煩了。」他往前靠，說秘密似的：「全部死光了。」  
  
「不。」Gaila低喃，雙手捂口。　  
  
「我們專程等着你，好讓你見證你母星的毀滅，就像我們一樣，但我看到了你言行一致，像個懦夫一樣逃跑了。我已經－」  
  
無論Nero 做了甚麼都無人得知，因為某人在鏡頭外大叫「又來？！」，使Nero跳出座位。那邊傳來嚇人巨響的報告，Nero人如山倒。一刻後，一雙非常熟悉的驚人藍眼睛對着他們笑。  
  
「嗨，大家好！」Jim一臉愉快。「我做得對嗎？我只需要說話，你們就聽得見？天啊，為了我們這種科技我有甚麼不願意幹的！」  
「Jim?!你是怎樣上船的？」　   
  
Jim有很多話想對Spock說，有些是解釋。但他把手指指向Spock，指控着：「巨型太空昆蟲！」  
  
「我不是。」Spock反對。  
　  
「不，我的意思是－」Jim想闡釋，然後決定還是不了。「算了。不用擔心。」彷彿要粉飾他的話，他轉離鏡頭。「往後站！這把槍鎖定了你們每個人，你踏前一步就會殺光你們。」  
  
Jim只是拿着一把手槍，即使近距離非常有效，也斷不能鎖定多個目標。當然，艦橋上沒一個人糾正他。除了Spock，他張開了口，但Uhura踩上他的腳。  
  
「把你們的武器丟過來。」有一瞬間的寂靜，Jim用一種連Bones 都沒聽過的語調填補上：「 ** _現在_** ！」。  
  
「好了。」Jim快活地說。現在我只需要摧毀紅物質。但首先，要遠離瓦肯，對嗎？－現在看看，之前Sulu按的那個在哪－」他伸向前，眼睛看向下方的一面版按鈕。「噢，讓我們開始吧－」  
  
影像中斷。　  
  
「Nyota！」Spock怒叫。  
  
「正在嘗試重新建立傳訊──」  
　  
「他們正進入曲速！」Chekov喊道。  
  
「Jim天殺的是怎樣做到的？」 Sulu問，主要是問自己。他用了一整天來弄懂 _Enterprise_ 的控制系統，而Jim只是看看那些按鈕就把一大隻飛船送進了曲速。這傢伙真是驚喜不斷。　   
「 _跟上他們_ ！」   
  
「是，長官。」　  
  
Spock跳出指揮椅，跑到傳送室，心臟在身側跳動，充滿了幾種他不會言明的情感。那些氣人、不合邏輯、荒謬的人類行徑－他踉蹌了一下，飛船突然離開了曲速，但在他衝進傳送室前一直沒有減速。  
  
「Mr. Scott。鎖定Jim的位置。」　  
  
「係。」Scotty轉向控制台，飛快輸入指令。即使Scotty只有約一天半的時間熟習傳送系統，他說到底也是個天才。傳送一個碳基個體該不在話下。除非－他每按一個按鈕，摸上一個版面，他的眉頭愈皺愈深。　  
  
「啊，Spock。看來我找不到他。」  
  
Spock發現自己正在磨牙。他放鬆顎部。「解釋。」　  
  
「我猜他沒有通信器在身上。」Scotty哀傷地說。「如果他能拿到一個，或者找到傳送台－」  
  
Jim能得到一個通信器或找到傳送台的統計學可能性是百分之八十九點二。而他會這樣做的可能性則完全是另一回事──用人類的話來說不合邏輯、有自毀傾向、頑固任性的 _人類_ －　  
  
「把我傳送上 _Narada_ 。」  
  
「但是－」　  
  
「這不容置喙。」　  
  
「好吧，Spock。」Scotty有點不確定地說，Spock踏上傳送台。  
  
「追着 _Narada_ 。我承認我對Jim的計劃毫無頭緒，但我向你保證，他需要我們的幫助。」  
  
「你是艦長。」Scotty答。  
  
這頭銜的影響力對這幫五湖四海的船員來說已經意義不明，但Spock點點頭。「傳送。」他命令道。  
  
*  
  
Jim只不過是在遊蕩。因為有個憤怒的羅慕蘭人提着他的脖子，讓他離地一尺地搖蕩。  
  
「以一個能造成這麼多麻煩的人來說，你還真是弱。」那羅慕蘭人觀察着。當他發現Jim想說話時，他稍稍鬆了手。　  
  
「有點人性吧！」Jim氣促地說。  
  
「羅慕蘭人性。」羅慕蘭人深感冒犯，糾正說。  
　  
「我是人類，所以我現在擔心的是人性。」Jim說完，向羅慕蘭人的肚皮開了一槍。那羅慕蘭人雙眼瞇起，鬆開了Jim，往後倒向 _Narada_ 的深淵。Jim幾乎要跟上他，幾經辛苦才雙足穩立。其他羅慕蘭人現在該衝向艦橋，Jim想現在轉移會是明智的。  
  
他撞進了五間不同的房間（期間把一個羅慕蘭人嚇壞了，同時發現浴室同樣是全宇宙通用的概念），最後才找到了他拚了命的房間。  
在他面前，有一個懸浮的巨型紅色球型液體存於一個小玻璃房中。它閃耀。它發光。它看上去格外無辜，似乎與它的作用毫不相干。  
  
_「釋放紅物質！」  
「我們建造了一隻飛船，存放一種物質…足以摧毀一個超新星。」 _  
  
「一個黑洞。」Jim說，把槍對準紅球。「中獎了。」　  
  
他開火。子彈從玻璃上彈飛。以立足之遙，他都看到一小道裂縫。所以。不防彈。他也不意外，因為未來的人都傾向採用（偏要是）鐳射槍。他拉保險。剩七粒子彈。他開火。第二發子彈擊中第一槍的落點。蛛網在表面綻開。  
  
Jim深吸一口氣。「統計學上，我能於紅物質點燃後逃離 _Narada_ 的機會率－」他說，飛快地算着：「是無窮小。」  
好吧，真的結束了，這次，他想，然後再次開火。  
  
玻璃顫動，紅物質正暴露於穿過裂縫的元素之中，歡欣地崩離瓦解。Jim充滿敬意地旁觀。他將要目睹一個黑洞生成。無疑，這會是他生命所見的最後一幕，但管 他的。總括而言，不是很差的死法。儀器顫動，向不停縮小的紅球內陷。一道令人不安的綿長呻吟在他的頭上炸開，令整艘飛船的艙體隨之戰慄。Jim也蹣跚向 前，無法抵抗地向自己的結局靠攏。  
  
129年，一個年老的瓦肯人試圖以犧牲自己拯救星系。看起來，Jim會完成他的冒險。總體而言，這交易不壞。　   
  
「再見了，Spock。」他低語。　  
  
Spock在他面前重組。　   
  
「耶穌！」 Jim叫道，在前滑中踉蹌地退了一步。每次Jim說遺言時Spock就會剛剛好出現拯救世界，這新習慣可不利於Jim的血壓。  
  
「錯誤。」Spock厲聲說，粗暴地捉着Jim的手臂，同時拿出他的通訊器。「Mr. Scott，傳送兩人。 _現在_ 。」  
  
玻璃四分五裂，像雨一樣落進紅物質，紅物質現在已內陷成一點光芒。Narada發出尖銳的抗議，一道駭人的裂縫正撕開她的艙體。儀器從牆上分離，飛向奇點，兩個人影漸漸消失。  
  
Spock和Jim在傳送器上現形，Scotty鬆一口氣。Scotty沒相信Spock會在時限內找到Jim，但Jim可真是個幸運的混蛋。  
  
「不合邏輯、不負責任、毫無顧慮－」Spock大聲抱怨。  
  
「嘿－！」Jim反對。這可太過了。他不是才剛拯救了Spock的星球嗎？如果你問Jim，那可是該死的為他人設想。   
  
「－自毀傾向、毫不理性－」   
  
「毫不理性和不合邏輯實質是一樣的。」Jim嗤之以鼻。  
  
「－ _人類_ ！」   
  
Jim沒有提出任何反駁，因為實質沒一個形容詞錯誤。Spock居然把雙手揮向半空，怒氣沖衝地踏着腳離開，難得一見地惱火洋溢。   
  
Jim看向Scotty。Scotty看向Jim。  
  
「那可真順利。」Jim說。Scotty大笑，放下心頭大石後，幾乎笑到歇斯底里。　   
  
*  
「我仍然弄不懂排外的尖耳妖精是怎樣能帶領重視包容的星艦。」Bones抱怨。   
  
身處一個站滿了外星人的禮堂，Jim拉好襯衣的衣領，覺得自己的打扮不得體到極點，這些外星人對這群亂七八糟卻最終拯救了一整個星球甚至整個星系的最後地球生還者很感興趣。   
  
直到目前為止，Jim踏足過兩個外星。一個冷得要把他的血液凝冰。瓦肯，他發現，則是熱得Jim擔憂自己可能會蒸發掉。   
  
「那Gaila呢？」Bones 問，他的話題轉變速度快得幾乎令Jim暈頭轉向。  
  
「Gaila？」Jim臉無表情。  
  
「你知道的。」Bones說：「紅頭髮。綠眼睛。」  
  
「綠皮膚。」Sulu補充，因為Jim仍一臉迷茫。   
  
「噢， _那個_ Gaila。」Jim說。  
  
Bones等着。Jim不發一語。Bones嘆氣，感嘆自己為啥費心。Jim _當然_ 已做了點甚麼。   
  
「安靜。」Uhura噓道，一個年老的瓦肯人站上講台。  
  
講台──Jim像被戳了一下，地球也有講台，曾經。  
  
「那是誰？」Scotty向Spock 低語。  
  
「在我離開瓦肯前，T’Pau是星艦學院的司令，看來她已升任總司令。」   
  
「所以她就是大粒嘢。」Bones說。  
（big cheese: an important person in a company or an organization with a lot of influence）  
  
Spock皺眉，但在他能反對，以任何形式、形狀或形體她都並非某種物件，更不是特別巨大，她開口了。   
  
「James Tiberius Kirk，瓦肯的人民對你深懷感激。若你希冀我們能夠給予之物，請提出。」  
  
「 _企業號_ 。」 Jim飛快地說。他的聲音在禮堂隆隆響起時吃了一驚，雖然沒料到擴音效果，他很快恢復過來：「還有Orion學員Gaila的郝免。」   
  
「我有預感即使我們不同意你的第二個要求，我們也無法找到她讓司法伸張。」T’Pau乾巴巴地說。Jim真誠地笑着。「給我們一點時間考慮你的請求，那可不小。」   
  
「考慮多久都可以。」Jim──禮儀的化身，如此回答。說到底，他們的回答無關重要。當Jim離開瓦肯時，他將在 _企業號_ 之上。他只是希望表現得有禮點，讓他們有機會心甘情願地與飛船告別。  
  
介紹儀式後還有一場晚宴，但Jim 遛走了，儘管他是VIP級別的嘉賓。他沒有跑去冒險，即使他對Spock的家鄉非常好奇。他反而回到星艦給他安排的房間，倒在床上。  
  
「哈囉，Jim。」  
  
Jim如遭槍擊，跳出他的床，然後，與他四目交投的竟然是一個人類。她的笑容帶着暖意，細紋在眼角泛起。   
  
「我是Amanda。」她說：「你有個朋友是我兒子Spock 。」  
  
「 _噢_ 。」Jim說，腦部機械完成運轉。他變得如此習慣Spock「不是人類」的概念，他完全忘掉了Spock只有 _一半_ 不是人類。  
  
他站直伸手：「很榮幸認識你，Amanda 夫人。」  
  
Amanda的笑意更盛。「叫我Amanda吧，你不介意的話。」她試探般伸出手，短暫地握了握他的手。「距離我上次與人類相處已經過了這麼久。」她的話 幾乎帶着渴望。她的眼睛，如同Spock的複製品，染上憂愁。「聽到地球的消息幾乎摧毀了我。即使我從不後悔離開，那也曾是我的家。」  
  
Jim微笑。所有倖存下來的人類都告訴他一樣的故事。 _我從不後悔離開，但是..._  
  
「我想謝謝你。」　  
  
Jim聳肩，揉着自己的頸背。從一群沒有感情的瓦肯人獲得謝意是一回事，但當一個人類，而她還是Spock的母親－「甭提了，我肯定換了是你，你也會拯救地球的。」  
  
「雖然我非常感激你救了瓦肯星，但那不是我要道謝的原因。」Amanda笑說。   
  
「噢。」Jim不知所意，但努力掩飾着。　  
  
「Spock跟我說了他的地球上的時光。有一點昭然易見，假如他沒有找到你這個朋友，情況會變得－艱難。」  
  
現在Jim是真的尷尬了。在他的一生中，他從沒因成為某人的朋友而得到他 _母親_ 的謝意。暗地裡，他瑟縮了一下。似乎天下間的母親都以羞辱自己的兒子為樂，即使那兒子是個瓦肯人。  
  
「 他長大的時候沒甚麼朋友。」Amanda說，進一步擴大Jim的間接尷尬。「他經常被欺凌。」  
  
「噢天啊。」Jim把臉埋在雙手裡。　   
  
「他非常關心你。」Amanda的聲音彷彿 _逗笑_ 了，彷彿她完全看穿了Jim此刻的想法。她碰了碰他的肩。  
「你是個好男孩。」Amanda說。Jim發出了被扼頸的叫聲。   
  
「你肯定沒有甚麼赤條條的嬰兒照要拿出來的嗎？」Jim問，尷尬得不能站定。  
  
Amanda大笑了起來，連自己也吃了一驚。她已經好久沒笑過，她對那帶來的全然放鬆能有點震驚。Jim從他的雙掌抬起頭看，嘴角微動。　  
  
「我絕對是喜歡你的。」Amanda抹着眼角說。她又拍了拍他的肩。「我知道你想獨處，但請儘快吃點東西。我只是過來告訴你，Sarek的家永遠歡迎你。你的拜訪會令我很榮幸。」  
  
「我會的。」Jim保證。  
  
「我真的很高興Spock有你這個朋友。」Amanda道別時說，讓Jim回到獨處。他的笑容垮下。   
  
「朋友。」他對着空蕩的房間重覆，感到非常孤獨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!   
> It is also the seventh day of Chinese New Year, the birthday of all human, so happy birthday to you and have a prosperous Year of the Monkey!


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事的結束

不知道成功了沒有。樂觀點看，我也許也會成為罪犯。

哇咿喔jim。你要偷走enterprise？

可能吧。先別露臉。安全時我會讓你知道。

Jim關上他和Gaila架設在他平板上的保密頻道，沉重地獨坐於寂寥的艦橋上。他無法在星艦安排的房間內安睡，他不斷醒來，深信某人會把Enterprise拖走，然後通知他協商宣告無效。他懷疑自己在他們再次出發前根本無法好好休息。生命的走向，說真的，如此詭異。

貓兒跳上Jim的膝上，翻身露出肚皮，Jim漫不經心地劃着柔軟的毛。

「Jim。」

Jim轉頭。他估計起碼還有個把小時才會有人登艦。站在艦橋入口的人影是他最不曾預料的那位。

「Spock。」

「你不在你獲派的房間裡。」　

「嗯。要準備好離開的東西。」

「你指Gaila的船員。」

Jim聳一聳肩。他那杯咖啡仍在控制台上。大概他應該帶上會跟上他們的人。「Scotty當然得摻上一腳，實際上，他現在已經在輪機室了。我知道Bones會加入。我想其他人想的話就會跟上，雖然我們都收到了加入星艦的邀請。二十幾分鐘前，我傳了信息給他們，所以我猜在一小時內，他們就會讓我知道他們來不來。」

「我沒有收到過傳訊。」　

Jim轉身背對Spock。畢竟他能說甚麼呢？　

「我明白了。」Spock說。

在過去幾天內，Jim體會了自己星球的滅亡，殺了一個人和他的船員，亦救了一顆異星球。他明白到在地球以外還有更多事物，外星人確實存在，他在一隻會飛的碟子上睡覺洗澡（即使它的形狀還真不像碟子）。他踏足過不只一個，而是兩個異星球，而上星期，他還只是癱在沙發上，看周日早上卡通，吃着崩碗裡的穀物。他已經不知道該從何開始思考。

「你即將啟程離開。你沒興趣加入星艦學院？」

「不是現在。我－首先，有很多問題要理清。我向其中一個輔導員發過訊息，他們的邀請沒有限期。可能我會在一兩年內回來。我要跟其他人商量。」

「你現在去做甚麼？」

「我想我會寫一本指南。關於宇宙。」

Spock挑起一條眉毛。「你不專注於一個星系？」

「為甚麼要限制自己？」Jim聳肩。「我可能會寫上一個系列。」

「我明白了。」

「希望能在一個小時左右離開。」Jim說，拿起平板，劃過幾個畫面，找點事情給自己的雙手。Spock沒有立即回應。Jim從平板上抬頭，有點意外Spock的臉上所呈現的一片空白。他一般都能從他的臉上看出一點想法，但現在Spock是－Spock是一個陌生人。

「我沒預期如此突然的離開。」Spock說。

Jim聳肩。「嗯。我想他們會想把Enterprise要回來，所以最好還是快點閃人。」

「雖然說法並非我熟悉的，但我能從話題推敲你的意思是『快速逃離』。你意圖偷走Enterprise？」

魚兒屬於海洋，直到牠們上岸。鳥兒屬於天空，直到牠們降落。Jim Kirk屬於Enterprise，句號。Jim不指望Spock會明白，所以他不費心解釋。

「那算是個概括吧，嗯。好了。」Jim把平板和貓兒放到一旁，從指揮椅上站起。他伸手：「我想該說再見了。」

Spock看向那隻手，一絲非常像厭惡的東西在他的眼睛閃現，Jim馬上將手掌緊握成拳，收回身側。所以。還不是朋友，就是說。

「我不明白為甚麼我們要告別。」　

「天啊，Spock。」Jim被觸怒了。「你曾對我說你珍視我。我以為那指我們是朋友，曾經。」

「以我的理解，我們仍是朋友。」

Jim望向他的臉盡是難以理解之情。「呃，不。我想我可以挺確定地說我們不再是朋友。」　

在一瞬之間，Spock的臉上展現了巨大的痛苦，Jim的決心一下子四分五裂。然後他的臉又變回了波平如鏡。「我明白了。如果是這樣的話－」

Spock伸出手。這次輪到Jim一臉厭惡。

「我們先退後一步。」Jim困惱地說。他有種感覺，他和Spock一直在自說自話。「你仍把我當成朋友。」

「即使你可能已經不把我當成朋友，你是，永永遠遠都是，我的。」

Spock模糊不清而且充滿佔有慾的宣告讓Jim的某部分在胸膛裡翻了個筋斗。他一把壓住。

「呃。」Jim低頭看向自己的雙手。他試圖展現一個微笑，但它不肯上揚。「好吧。」

「『好吧』從定義上來說指贊同，但我發現人類使用時往往是相反的意思。」Spock 說，而這次Jim聽出了他聲音帶着焦慮。

Jim嘆氣。他一貫使用顧左右而言他的防守機制似乎無足輕重，他盡可以嘗試，但他明白自己不可能就此放手。所以Jim，憑着無限的勇氣，把所有底牌攤上枱面。說到底，現在他還會有甚麼損失？Spock在瓦肯上有他的家。Jim大概以後都不會再見到他。銀河系非常巨大。

「我愛你，Spock。」Jim直視Spock的雙眼說。Spock直退了一步，彷彿Jim打了他一拳。「當你走進我的酒吧，要我給你一杯巧克力牛奶時，我愛你。當你告訴我你其實是個外星人時，我愛你。我現在仍然愛你，即使經歷了一切。但我現在也有點恨你。」

Spock看上去－Spock看上去像被雷劈了般震驚。如果不是仍深感憤怒和受傷，Jim會覺得非常有趣。

「我愛你，你利用我的父親對付我，然後把我送到我差點被殺死的星球上，就在我的星球被毀之後。一切只因你不相信我。我知道你以為自己在做正確的事，但是，天，Spock。我失去了一切，然後我失去了你。」

Jim在他小小的爆發後呼氣，慶幸自己把這些都一吐為快。Spock睜大了眼，但仍不發一語。Jim給了他漫長靜默的數分鐘。沒有回應。他嘆氣。好吧，起碼他說了他的部分。

「所以這就是再見了。你要回到瓦肯還有－」

「你怎麼能說了那些…」Spock嘶聲說，緊緊握住Jim的肩，用力得把他撞後了幾步。Spock的眼睛染上非人、原始的狂野，「然後指望我離開？」

「噢。」Jim說，然後Spock吻上他。

那吻過於用力，太過逼切和恐懼。Spock親吻的方式像是一個多日沒見過清水的旅人，而Jim 被完完全全的佔有。Jim覺得他過早停下來，他抵着Jim的額頭。Jim花了片刻抓住他，試圖鼓勵他回到親吻的事業裡，但Spock 開了口：

「在過去四天裡，我對你犯下如此多錯誤，我無法冀求你馬上原諒我。我懇求你不要剝奪我唯一能尋求原諒的機會。」

Jim吞咽。他從不是一個記仇的人，完全原諒Spock的思路已走過了一半。但這不代表信任他的說詞。「那瓦肯呢？」

「十二年前，我離開瓦肯以找尋，用人類的話來說，一個我能融入的地方。六年後，我找到你。自此以後，除你別無他人。不要讓我離開。」

Jim完全說不出話來。他知道這不是他最帥的時刻，雙眼突出，下巴脫臼，但他無法讓自己的腦部重啟開動。

「Jim。」Spock急切地說。

「你母親拜訪過我。」Jim說。Spock在對他眨眼。「她說『Sarek的家永遠歡迎我』，Sarek是你爸，我猜。我想說的是－我們總能回來。」

Jim大概永不可能留意到Spock呼出的非常非常小的一口氣，假如他們不是緊緊相貼的話。

「我喜歡你媽。」Jim隨意地說。

「我亦非常喜歡她，但據我所知，討論雙親是發展肉體關係時的慣常禁忌。」Spock的雙眉微微往下垂，然後在這幾天以來的首次，Jim笑了起來。

*

「我猜我是輸了。」Nyota嘟嚷道，看着Spock看Jim。Jim捉到他一次，但飛快地轉移視線，耳尖緋紅。他們之間的變化顯而易見。在離開和登上一艘由Jim指揮的Enterprise的時段間，以Jim的怒火為燃料的沉默張力就此消散，留下一絲詭異的不確定。好像看着兩隻捕獵者繞圈，興致勃勃，但充滿試探，半是肯定一切會以血浴為終。

「輸了甚麼？」Bones －McCoy，該死的Jim －問。

「只是我和Jim 之間的一點爭鬥。」Nyota承認：「為了Spock的鍾情。」

Bones難以置信地嗤笑。「你們對高挑、黑髮、尖耳有甚麼情意結啊？抱歉甜心，但我想你從未參賽過。」

「對。」Nyota嘆氣：「我開始意識到了。」然後她一腳踩上Bones的腳，令他痛叫。「別叫我甜心。」　

「女妖！」Bones嚎道。

「試試別自相殘殺，我們還未升空呢。」Jim像個飽經折磨的家長一樣說。Nyota飛快地決定她要改殺Jim。Jim對她笑，完全看穿了她的計謀。

「接下來去哪裡？」Chekov問。

「我想我們可以跟着風的帶領走。」Jim道。

「外太空是高度真空的。等待你口中的風來『帶領』我們是徒然的，由於風並不存在。」Spock說。  
Jim對他燦爛地笑了，嶄新的冒險令他從骨子裡開始燥動。他們全都回到他身邊。他們每一個人，包括一定會在星艦學院大放異彩的天才Chekov。Gaila已經安全，正在輪機室愉悅地騷擾着Scotty。即使地球已經消亡，Jim還是第一次，真真正正地找到屬於他的地方。

「太空無窮大，擁有無盡的可能性。我跟你賭，我們努力找的話會找出一股風來。」他笑容滿臉，倒進指揮椅。他懶散地蜷在坐椅上，他永遠都是那個名聲不佳的人類。「Sulu，帶我們出發。」

「是，艦長！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：非常非常感謝你們的時間。寫Jim Kirk's Guide to the Universe的過程非常開心，我希望你們同樣享受！非常感謝你們的回應和kudos！
> 
> 譯者的話:  
>  魚兒屬於海洋，直到牠們上岸。鳥兒屬於天空，直到牠們降落。Jim Kirk屬於Enterprise，句號。
> 
> 非常喜歡這句話!  
> 他們的歷險才剛開始,希望大家喜歡這篇文!  
> 感謝留言的大家xx 有緣再見~


End file.
